The present invention relates to a fuel cut-off switch for cutting off the flow of fuel when the switch is tilted a predetermined amount from a first position.
Fuel cut-off switches are useful in motor vehicles, for example, such as tractors, caterpillars, trucks or cars to cut off the flow of fuel to the engine when the vehicle (and switch) becomes dangerously tilted or has tipped over.
Several devices for interrupting fuel flow are known. However, these known devices are disadvantageous in that, for example, they must be mounted in the fuel tanks of the vehicles which presents problems of accessibility for repair or installation in existing vehicles; they do not automatically reset themselves after cutting off the fuel flow once the vehicle is returned to its normal operating position; they operate on inertia and only when a jolt or collision occurs and then only in a specific direction or directions; they have to be installed above the carburetor and fuel tank in order to operate; and/or they do not provide means for the adjustment of the angle of tilt for cut-off.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fuel cut-off switch which is both simple and economical, which can be quickly and easily installed in new or existing vehicles, which is readily accessible for checking or repair, which automatically resets itself when the vehicle has been righted, which operates to shut off fuel flow when the vehicle (and the switch) is tipped in any direction, which can be placed and operated between the fuel pump and carburetor in a motor vehicle and which permits an adjustment of the tilt angle which will result in cut-off of the fuel flow.
Each year thousands of tractors tip over injuring or killing the tractor operator. Such accidents may be due to operating tractors on hillsides, hitching a heavy load too high or getting stuck in the mud. In these cases the tractor rears backward, front up, and tips onto the tractor operator. A further hazard occurs if the tractor turns over on its side while in gear. In this latter situation, if the tractor continues to run, the tractor chassis will pivot around the rear wheel thereby presenting a serious hazard to the tractor operator. Roll bars are now frequently installed on tractors to reduce the risks to the operator from such accidents. However, the roll bars are not totally effective in preventing injuries and deaths and the cost for installing them is considerable.
Thus, a further object of the present invention is to provide a fuel cut-off switch for cutting off the flow of fuel to the engine in certain slow moving vehicles, such as tractors and caterpillars, when these vehicles become dangerously tilted or are operating too close to the angle at which they will tip over, which fuel cut-off switch can be installed in a new or used vehicle at relatively low cost.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a fuel cut-off switch for shutting off the engine of an overturned vehicle to thereby minimize fires. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fuel cut-off switch which cuts off the fuel supply to the carburetor of an overturned vehicle to shut off the engine and thereby prevent gas from leaking out of the carburetor and being ignited by hot engine parts such as the manifold.
The aforementioned and other objects of the present invention are attained by providing a fuel cut-off switch comprising collapsible fuel line means for conveying fuel when said switch is in a first position and means for collapsing said collapsible fuel line means along at least a portion thereof to cut off fuel flow therethrough once the switch is tilted a predetermined amount from said first position.
In one form of the present invention the collapsible fuel line means is suspended for movement relative to the means for collapsing and a weight is attached thereto for pulling the collapsible fuel line means against the means for collapsing to collapse the fuel line means when the cut-off switch is tilted a predetermined amount from the first position. The collapsible fuel line means may take the form of a cut-off finger which is suspended in a housing and which has a weight attached to a lower portion of the finger for pulling the finger against the means for collapsing to collapse the finger when the cut-off switch is tilted a predetermined amount from the first position.
The means for collapsing the collapsible fuel line means is, according to a disclosed embodiment of the present invention, a ring which surrounds the suspended collapsible fuel line means. Means may be provided for adjusting the position of the ring and thereby the predetermined amount of tilting required for effecting cut-off of fuel flow.
The fuel cut-off switch of the present invention is advantageously connected in the fuel line of a motor vehicle between the fuel pump and a carburetor thus making it unnecessary for any other attachment mechanism.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.